Princess Johnny
by Able02
Summary: A little story that came from my half assed mind. Rated for Yaoi or BoyxBoy as well as sexual content. don't like don't read. Reviews make the voices in my head stop yelling at me so send lots. Disclaimer On Profile.


Gil smiled at the…erotic image before him. The flaming headed boy wearing a purple dress landed next to his sisters and gave them a hug. He groaned wishing to take their place. He had to move fast. He wanted to have Johnny in that outfit as long as possible. He planned to use this another time but he was not going to let the opportunity pass him up. He grabbed his skate board and jetted outside barely catching the flame headed kid who was just opening the door. "Hey Johnny bro!" he called.

The Flame headed kid turned around a light blush on his face. "Hey what's up?"

"There's something different abut you, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Gil said playing the dumb blonde.

Johnny thought about pointing out the fact he did not usually wear a dress but remembered the fact that Gil never realized that he wasn't usually a ladybird scout and thought better of it. "Yeah… I'm parting my hair the other way now." he said.

"Oh, well it looks good Johnny." Gil said barely avoiding using the word beautiful. "Oh yeah I got the new Left 4 Dead(1) game today and was wondering if you wanted to come play it with me."

Johnny lit up immediately forgetting he was currently dressed as a princess. He jumped from the porch and ran to the Nexdor(2) house. Gil followed him grinning in triumph. Johnny was already playing by the time Gil had a chance to lock the door and make his way to the living room. Gil sat on the couch wondering what to do next he had gotten an advanced copy of the game from his cousin who lived in Japan. And it wasn't going to come to Porkbelly until next week so gil thought he would just have to wait until it came out and johnny did his usual: "Go through every impossible route and ultimately failing having to wait until his birthday to finally get the game" routine and offer to give johnny the game for a favor.

Gil knew he sounded like some pedophile offering a kid candy to get him in his car but he was desperate to see the flame headed kid naked. But then again the dress was beautiful on him. He formulated a plan while johnny shot his way through the horde. Johnny looked back at him. "Bet I can beat you!" he challenged the blonde.

Gil smiled. A plan popping into his head. "You're on johnny bro." he said grabbing the controller. Gil annihilated in this game but he toned it down and let johnny get ahead killing the most infected(3). Johnny laughed triumphantly. "You're pretty good johnny bro." gil praised. "How about we make this interesting?"

Johnny gave him a look. "How do you mean?" johnny asked.

'Worst he could say is no right?' gil asked himself. "The loser does whatever the winner says?"

Johnny thought this over. "Sure!" he said.

They played and once again gil lost. Johnny had him stick ice down his pants. A childish thing but johnny wasn't that devious or so he thought. Gil lost again this time by only one infected. Johnny dared him to go the rest of the game without clothes. Gil stood and took off his shirt unaware of Susan and Mary drooling behind him. When his pants hit the floor the girls went with them. Gill sat down next to johnny who pointed out that gil still had on his underwear. Gil smiled to himself. "Why don't you do it for me?" he said.

Johnny barely hesitated pulling down Gil's boxer-briefs. He looked at the other boy's length. "Yours looks different from mine." johnny pointed out.

"Stand up let me see." gil suggested.

Johnny stood up now remembering he was in a dress. Gil lifted the purple material noticing that johnny was wearing stockings and panties as well. He pulled down the other boy's panties and looked at the half hard length he had force himself not to lick it. "Don't stare." johnny whined blushing and looking away.

Gil let the material fall back around the small legs. Johnny sat back down taking care not to mess up the dress while gil closed the drapes feeling like someone was watching him. They played again this time gil won by 2 infected. "Guess I'm getting the hang of it." gil said with a smile. "Now…come over here." he said.

Johnny got up and walked over to gil who was now standing. "What now?" johnny asked.

"Get on your knees." johnny kneeled. "Now…" gil couldn't bring himself to voice his desire. Johnny took the half limp organ into him mouth and began to suckle it. "Ah. What are you- unh." gil tried to get an explanation but he was too busy with the small mouth around his cock.

Johnny pulled off. "That's not what you meant?" he asked innocently. "At school when boys get together in the restroom and one gets on their knees this is what happens."

Gil was embarrassed and then upset "You've done this before?" gil asked.

Johnny shook his head. "No. I never had any real friends…" Johnny's voice got lower as he spoke.

Gil kneeled down and kissed johnny. "I'm your friend." gil smiled dipping down to the now engorged flesh between Johnny's legs. If gil hadn't been holding his hips johnny would be in the floor right now. Johnny's moans began to fill the room he was pulsing his hips forward subconsciously. Gil was glad his parents weren't home or else he would certainly get caught. He ran his tongue over the head and licked the underside and went down on the shaft again. Johnny didn't last long he orgasmed after a few minutes. Gil was a little disappointed that johnny couldn't produce sperm yet but he enjoyed the way the boy's body spasmed with his dry orgasm. He allowed johnny to lay down on the couch and catch his breath.

Johnny looked at gil. "I was supposed to do it for you." he said when he finally caught his breath.

Gil smiled. "It's okay." he said handing johnny the controller. They played again this time gill destroyed johnny killing The Witch, The Charger, and The Tank! Johnny blinked blankly at the screen.

Gil smiled again and brought johnny to his feet. "So you want me to-"

Gil kissed johnny effectively silencing him. "I'm going to do something different. If you don't mind." gil said johnny nodded and let gil lift his dress again. He licked his fingers getting them wet before pressing one to the small opening. Johnny shifted a little uncomfortable. "Relax I'll make sure you feel really good by the time we're done." with that said Gil's finger slid inside Johnny clenched down on the intruding digit.

"Ah. It feels- A-Ah!"

"Does it hurt?" Gil asked.

"No… It just feels… weird." johnny assured.

Gil began to move his finger in and out of johnny trying to get the boy accustomed to his finger before adding another. Johnny moaned as he felt his body being filled he was moving his hips in small circles trying to get more pleasure. Gil scissor his fingers stretching the hole further. Johnny was doing his best not to dig his nails into the blonde's flesh but with every delicious movement his fingers flexed.

Gil removed his fingers and took Johnny's hand. And led him to the restroom standing him in front of the huge mirror over the sink. Johnny blushed at the flustered person before him while gil helped him put a leg on the marble surface. Johnny was glad for the dress now. If it weren't there he would be completely exposed. Gil positioned himself at Johnny's entrance. "Just relax this is gonna hurt for a bit." gil whispered before thrusting in.

Johnny moaned his eyes snapping tightly shut. "Ah! It hurts." he said.

"It'll get better." gil said lifting the dress so johnny could see Gil's cock slowly disappearing inside him. When they were pressed against each other gil leaned Johnny's head back and kissed him deeply. Johnny was moaning into Gil's mouth as the blonde began to tweak his nipples. When the two broke apart for air gil began to move slowly pulling out and sliding back in deeply. The slow pace was driving johnny nuts but it felt so good that he couldn't complain even if he tried. Gil was nipping at the pale flesh that covered Johnny's neck and shoulders. When he found a suitable spot he sank his teeth into Johnny's shoulder biting hard making sure to leave a prominent mark. Even if he didn't tell his sisters who gave it to him they would still know their little brother got some before them.

Johnny's muscles spasmed around Gil's shaft pulling him over the edge. Johnny moaned loudly at the force of his dry orgasm(4). Johnny felt his legs weaken and the world around him turned dark. He could feel a strange liquid entering his ass. Gil held johnny close noticing that the younger boy had fallen unconscious. He carried johnny bridal style to his room and set him on the bed. He admired johnny laying there on the bed. "Sleeping beauty." gil murmured. He stole a small kiss from johnny before calling over to his house and telling Johnny's mom that johnny had fallen asleep and asking if it was okay if johnny stayed the night. She agreed thanking gil for being Johnny's friend. "Wow." gil said hanging up the phone he couldn't believe that johnny really had no friends. The blonde climbed into bed next to johnny. He vowed to make sure johnny was never alone again.

(1) Awesome Game!

(2) Yeah that's really his last name. Seriously. Go to the Wikia go ahead I'll wait…see told you.

(3) Who can tell me the difference between Infected and Zombies.

(4) They hurt the first few times but they feel awesome after a while. Better than real orgasms in my opinion.

A/N: Yes there was no plot to this at all and it made no sense but it's up. Sorry about the lack of updates but I got a job recently and most of the time I used for stories is gone T_T. so updates will be scarce for a bit sorry.


End file.
